The End of the American Dragon
by Shaddy419
Summary: Recurring nightmares have had Jake questioning his future with Rose. Will Jake's own fears lead him to break up with the woman he loves? Rated M for violence and language. Might feature a lemon in the future.
1. A Vision of the Future?

**I've been waiting to write a story about Jake for a while and here it finally is. This will be a one-shot for now as I am still working on May's New Beginning, but once I finish that I will turn this into a full story with multiple chapters and a whole plotline to follow. As for now, I hope you will enjoy this one-shot preview of my new story!**

"Who are you and why have you done this to me and my family?"

Jake Long was lying in a puddle of water and blood on the ground as he awaited his doom. A mysterious assailant had shown up at his house that stormy night and kidnapped his Rose. That same attacker had then proceeded to move on and kill everyone he loved. His sister, father, step-mother, Spud, Trixie, and even Fu were all dead, killed by this attacker who had somehow known everything about him. Jake had also been quickly overpowered as well. The movements of the figure had been so familiar and Jake had suspected who they were, but he didn't want to discover the truth.

As he lay there bleeding Jake had wondered exactly how he had been beaten. Every attack he had was countered and every single magical trick he had was countered. This stranger knew him well, almost too well. Next thing Jake knew, the masked person was behind him and he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear. "Hello my love." Jake was stunned, but he couldn't believe this to be true. It couldn't have been her. She was kidnapped hours earlier and Jake had spent all night trying to find her. There is no possible way that his one true love was the one who slaughtered everything he cared about. Was their entire relationship just a façade for the Huntsgirl to gain her revenge after all of these years?

Jake thought about the ring that was hidden in his dresser drawer. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to propose to her and was all set to take her to her favorite spot in New York that weekend to do it. Jake's thoughts snapped back to the present day. Before he passed he was going to make sure that he saw her face one last time. He struggled to his feet and hobbled over to the figure. Thunder shook the Earth around him and only made his pain worse. As he got closer he could make out the blonde hair and the curves on her chest. It was then that his heart broke as he knew it had to be her. Jake collapsed again as his heart couldn't take it anymore. It was his Rose who had taken everything from him. Every precious moment they shared had been a lie and he knew any wound that Rose had given his body paled in comparison to the pain in his heart.

The last thing Jake saw before his heart gave out was the sight of Rose taking off her mask and revealing her full face to him. However, what Jake saw wasn't an evil smirk or anything resembling it. The last thing that Jake Long would ever see was Rose's tears as after all the unspeakable horrors she had committed that night, this was the one that hurt her the most.

 **Chapter End**


	2. Talking With Fu

Jake Long suddenly woke up from his nightmare and started panting. These nightmares had started appearing more and more frequently as his relationship with Rose had progressed. Long ago, he had saved her from the Huntsclan by wishing she had never been a member, defeated the Dark Dragon after jogging her memories, and he had been dating her in the six years since. He was 21 now and their seventh anniversary as a couple was coming up. Jake had planned to take her somewhere special to celebrate. That would all culminate with Jake transforming into his dragon form, flying Rose up to the top of the Empire State Building and then he would propose to her and she would be his forever.

However, ever since Jake first thought of the idea, he had started experiencing a bunch of recurring nightmares. The one common theme in all of these dreams was that Rose would murder someone that Jake loves. As the day of his plan drew closer, the dreams had grown worse and more violent in nature. Jake began to wonder if these weren't dreams, but instead were visions of the future. He couldn't shake his thoughts off of these dreams and decided that going for a flight to talk to Spud and Trixie might help him clear his thoughts.

He looked at his longtime girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to him. They had been living together for about three years and she still looked as beautiful as the day when he had first met her long ago. Her long blonde hair always made Jake happy and he even caught her smiling in her sleep. He hoped she was having a pleasant dream and wasn't dreaming up some plan to kill him. That thought made Jake hit himself on the head. He thought to himself, "Why am I thinking like this? This is Rose and she loves me as much as I love her. I still need to visit Trixie and figure something out." Jake climbed out of bed, walked over and planted a kiss on Rose's forehead, and then transformed into his dragon form. He flew out the window and went flying off to visit the Spudinskis.

After about five minutes of flying, Jake was able to spot the mansion that Trixie, Spud, and Fu lived in out on Long Island. Jake chuckled to himself as he remembered that Spud had acquired the mansion due to winning a historic lottery on the same day that he married Trixie. Fu had been living with Jake and Rose up until that day when he moved in with the Spudinskis so he could have more room for his "business". Jake missed having him around, but he understood Fu's decision. Jake checked his watch and hoped that at least one of the three would be awake at six in the morning. He figured there was about a 75% chance they would be awake, most likely taking care of their two twins, Dill and Kale.

As Jake got closer, he noticed a light was on in the window. He peeked inside and saw Trixie and Fu taking care of the twins. He knocked on the window which greatly startled them, but once they saw it was Jake they breathed a sigh of relief. Fu placed Dill in his crib and ran over to open the window and let Jake in. Jake landed and transformed into human form. He wore a pained expression on his face and Fu could tell. "Hey kid, do you need to talk to us about something?" Jake nodded his head in response. "Alright kid, let's go to the other room and sit down. Hey Trixie I won't be able to help you take care of them right now. I think we have a more pressing matter at hand." Trixie looked at Fu and understood what he was saying. "Alright Fu, but you'll have to clean the house instead." Trixie was only ribbing Fu, but one look at Jake's expression told her it wasn't the time for jokes. "I'll join you two in the living room once I'm done with these two right here."

Jake and Fu walked over to the living room and sat down in the luxury chairs across from each other. They sat in silence for a few moments before Fu spoke up. "Hey kid what's going on? You having those dreams again?" Jake nodded in agreement. It wasn't the first time he had gone there about the dreams. "What happened in the latest one?" Jake took a deep breath and began to explain. "This one was awful Fu. In this one Rose had been kidnapped and I had no idea who it was. Someone then proceeded to kill Haley, Spud, Trixie, my dad, Sun, and even you." The mention of his name in the dream made Fu's skin crawl. Jake continued, "The attacker then ambushed me and took me down as well. As I was being killed by the attacker, I noticed her hair and her eyes. It was Rose in all of these dreams. I'm absolutely sure of it."Fu's eyes sunk as his pupil began to open up his heart. "Fu, I'm scared that these aren't just dreams, but are instead visions of the future. I'm not sure I want to marry a woman who could murder everyone I love at the drop of a hat."

Fu thought for a minute about how to respond. Ever since Lao Shi had passed away a couple years, Fu had taken over the role of mentoring Jake, but had become more than that. He became a surrogate father for Jake and Jake's main source of advice after Jonathan had moved away from New York to San Francisco in the wake of Susan Long's tragic passing due to cancer. Jonathan had wanted to bring both Jake and Haley with him, but Jake had chosen to stay and be with Rose along with continuing his duties as the American Dragon. Instead of Jake going, Sun had gone to help train Haley in her dragon powers, but an unexpected result of this was her and Jonathan falling in love and eventually marrying in a beautiful ceremony overlooking the Pacific Ocean. That wedding had helped Jake decide that he was going to propose to Rose in an equally beautiful spot, but that was also the start of the dreams. Fu knew what Jake was considering doing and took that into account.

After what seemed like forever to Jake, Fu finally spoke up. "Well kid, I would advise you to follow your heart and do what you think is right. There isn't much more I can say to you." Jake nodded and knew what he had to do. "Thanks Fu. I appreciate it a lot." Jake then walked out the front door, transformed back into dragon form and flew away back towards the city.

"Alright Jakey what do you need us..." Trixie had finally entered the room to find Jake gone and Fu sitting in his chair with a sad look on his face. "Fu, where's Jake?" Fu looked at Trixie, tears forming in his eyes. "I think he's about to go make a decision he's going to regret for the rest of his life."

Jake quickly snuck back in through the window of his apartment that he had flown out of. He saw that Rose wasn't there and was probably concocting a plan to kill Haley. He started hitting himself and realized how stupid he was being. It was Rose and she would never betray him, or would she? "Goddamn it Jake you're doing it again! Why am I being so stupid?"

"Who is being stupid again?" Rose had entered the bedroom and snuck behind Jake without him noticing. She planted a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "I woke up and noticed my boyfriend wasn't drooling over me like usual. I take it you had to go out on patrol?" Jake gulped. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Rose, we need to talk."

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story.**


End file.
